


(fanart) Hannibal Blade Runner AU

by zoasart



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Fanart, M/M, Reel Hannibal Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: A Blade Runner 2049 / Hannibal crossover, recreating Mizumono.





	(fanart) Hannibal Blade Runner AU

**Author's Note:**

> A Blade Runner 2049 / Hannibal crossover, recreating Mizumono.

  
  



End file.
